The Everlasting Brawl
by NakabaChan
Summary: This story will follow multiple characters lives inside and outside of the potentially deadly brawl matches.


**I've been wanting to write this for awhile. For some reason. I dunno. I just wanted to write it. Warning- I can already tell this is going to be one of the worst stories I will ever post. But, I'm still posting it. So. yeah.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for the fact that my spacebar is terrible, so some words might be one when they should be two. I am sorry. Please review!**

Zeldas POV

I live in a world of innocent murder. I live in a corrupted place- a place where we all battle to the death, desperately forcing eachother off of the playing stadium. However, there is no alternative. I may be a "princess" but I am not even near rich. I have two forms, one of which is called Sheik, but no one knows me as Sheik. It is the only way I can hide. I have to fight to earn money. Hyrule has fallen under the iron fist of Ganon, who is demanding large sums of money from the citizens of Hyrule. So, I am trying to bribe the blacksmith on Snowhead Mountain to help us craft the strongest sword of all. The only sword that could defeat the evil Ganon. I will not give up. I am not as weak as those before me- those who fell to their knees and gave up. I will stand tall. However, many nights lacked sleep as I am under the threat of danger constantly.

A small sparrow holding an envelope at least twice its size, which it dropped at my feet. It read,

**Match. 2 days. Reward- 1000. Contestants- Samus, Link, Sonic, Sheik. Location- BattleField.**

Yes! I got in! Wait, hold on. Samus? Why is she on here? I thought that she... she.. died... There must be some mistake- maybe someone put her name on as some cruel joke? Whatever- I have to be going. I have some important business to take care of in the Lost Woods.

I pulled my blue ocarina out of my pocket, the one that closely resembles the one Link possesses. However, mine has the triforce symbol right below the mouthpiece. The wind from across Hyrule field softly tossed my hair around. I raised the ocarina to my lips and played a small melody I had written to call my horse, Ariade, ( Air-ee-adhe-eh). Yes, very similar to the way that Link calls his horse. I swiftly mounted the horse, who reared up, and took off towards Hyrule. The wind was strong, but not strong enough. Ariade clopped forward. I could see some dark clouds rolling towards Hyrule. I shivered. I remember visions of dark clouds when I was younger. They have always haunted me. I shook them off, and kneeled on the grass. I lowered my head, and closed my eyes. When they opened, I had transformed into Sheik. I preferred this form because it was much easier to move around in pants instead of a dress. I mounted Ariade, and took off towards the forest.

The air made my mask and scarf flap around in the wind, even though it never came loose. Sand kept sweeping up in front of me, stinging my eyes. I rubbed them, and kept riding. The air felt thick- it was going to rain soon.

The rain had begun to soak into my clothes, making the wind unbearably cold. The amount of trees slowly grew as I got closer and closer to the forest. I dismounted Ariade once I had reached the village. It was silent. Dead silent. _They must all be inside, taking shelter from the rain, _I decided, trying to reassure myself. However, I just couldn't get the twisting feeling in my stomach to go away. Something felt...off. My horse trotted beside me as I walked towards the little treehouse- the one **he** lived in. When he was younger, Link and I would discuss the forest a lot. He would talk about this place so fondly. All except for Mido, of course. He was the meanest Kokiri in the village, Link claimed. I smiled, remembering the sweet memories together. I began to wonder if he was inside of his little house right now. I tentatively scaled the ladder, the wood blistering into my hands through my wrappings. The wood was worn in spots where he had come up and down often. My head peeked over the top and into the shack- I didn't see anything. When I had finally reached the balcony-like platform, I looked out over the forest. It was really beautiful, even in the rain. Suddenly, Ariade reared up, and took off into the distance. Without bothering with the ladder, I leapt down. My ankles ached, but I tailed her.

**What did you think? I didn't really think this one would be all that great, but I kinda wanted to write it. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reading! Be safe!**


End file.
